Confessions Of The Heart
by XxMoonlitShadowxX
Summary: Subject A00 The Heart. Subject A002 The Spirit. Subject A003 The Body. Subject A004 The Soul. The goal of procreation and unity. Subject A005 The Mind. The variable. Five teens. Two siblings. A world of trouble. The maze has no way out. And love will need to bloom in the strangest of ways. The adventure is about to begin.
1. Chapter 1

_Confessions Of The Heart Chapter 1_

 _A/N: I was kinda bored tonight and I realized that some of my stories were turning out a little darker than I expected and I was kinda feeling like writing a story that felt really fluffy and stuff so I decided to write this. It'll be fluffy, cute. The works. All the good feely stuff that we need in a world like this. A few notes: Gally is the female OC's brother and the story begins three years before the books start officially. Gally and Winston are runners and Nick is the leader instead of Alby. The story will be based in these three years and Thomas will come sooner than expected. The plot is entirely OOC and non-canon compliant. Enjoy. –MoonlitShadow_

 **Prologue**

Thomas led the girl into the control room and pointed to one of the screens.

"There. You see him? He's been doing well these past few months. I expect that he'll be happy when he sees you."

He said gently as the green eyed girl watched her brother's figure move across the screen.

It had been ages since they had seen each other and even longer since they had spoken.

They had decided that it would be better if he was sent into the Glade first, and that she would be sent later, if at all.

She watched as he glared coldly at the other boys and shouted at the top of his lungs.

This wasn't him.

The brother she knew was always kind, thoughtful and very protective of her.

She knew she had to go in.

She knew she had to save him.

If not from the others, from himself.

Her fingers brushed lightly across the screen over the harsh features of his face before she turned and nodded in agreement.

"I agree. I think it's time. He needs me now."

She said as Thomas nodded and held out his arms invitingly.

She gave him a small smile and went into them without hesitation as the lights and sounds of the control room seemed to fade in their embrace.

"I'm going to miss you, baby. So will Isaac I'm sure."

Thomas whispered as the tall, lanky blonde appeared in the doorway.

"Finally going to go get him, then?"

He said as she and Thomas finally let go of one another.

She nodded in confirmation as his brown eyes softened and he reached out a hand to cup her cheek.

"He's missed you, you know. Just like we'll miss you. But we'll see you soon enough, yeah? Keep your head up, love. We love you."

The boy said softly as he and Thomas wrapped their arms around her small frame.

"I'll miss you too. I don't know how I'd ever be able to do this without you. You're sure that I'll remember you?"

She asked as her green eyes assessed theirs.

Both nodded and kissed her forehead one at a time before they all turned and looked at the screen one more time.

It was time for the end.

But the end was just a new beginning.

 **End of Prologue**

 **The Glade 10:00 a.m.**

Gally grunted hard as Nick and Winston threw him down into the Slammer for the second time that week.

His large frame hit the stony ground with a loud thud making his best friend's face crumble at the yelp of pain he let out.

"Gally, how many times do we have to tell you, damnit? There are rules. You have to follow the damn rules."

Nick said sternly as he glanced over at Winston who remained silent but nodded slowly in agreement.

"Fuck the goddamn rules! We need to find a fucking way out of here!"

Gally growled as Nick sighed heavily and Winston shook his head in dismay.

The runner was slowly losing a grip on his sanity and they both knew that if they didn't leave him in the slammer again, something bad would happen.

"Captain, come on. Calm down. It's just us. Remember us? Nicky and Win? We're your friends, you silly shank. Not your enemies."

Winston said gently as he leaned down and rested his forehead against the bars of the desolate jail cell.

He and Nick watched as Gally's face lit up in recognition for a moment before losing its light altogether.

His eyes became wild as the spidery purple veins grew longer and more pronounced on his skin.

It was then that Gally screamed.

The scream shook the Gladers to the core as it became feral and animalistic.

"The end is coming. They are coming for us all."

Gally screeched as Nick shook his head and placed a hand on Winston's shoulder.

"He's too far gone, Win. We may have to send him back out there. I don't want to, but we may have to."

Winston's face fell even more at the mention of the maze and shook his head firmly trying to keep the tears out of his eyes.

"We can't. I can't. I won't let you."

He said as his voice shook at the thought of banishing his best friend.

Gally had gotten stung on an overnight expedition out in the maze and he and Nick both knew that Gally going through the Changing was getting worse not better.

Nick sighed again and nodded finally.

"Alright. We'll wait and see what happens. Let's let him rest and see how he feels later tonight. Maybe he'll take some food this time."

He said gently as Winston nodded and gave him a sad smile.

Gally had awoken from a coma like state early that morning and had gotten worse over a matter of a few hours.

Both boys hoped for the best but both knew the consequences if things did indeed get much worse.

Suddenly a loud blaring noise filled the Glade making Winston jump and Nick glance over into the darkened pit where Gally let out another feral screech.

"Come on, shank. Let's go greet the new greenie."

He said loudly so Winston could hear him over the greenie alarm. Winston turned and glanced down at his best friend one last time before reluctantly following after his other best friend and leader of the Glade.

As soon as they arrived at the Box, every Glader in sight came up to them and asked how Gally was doing.

Nick expertly avoided their questions and Winston merely shrugged in response.

He was growing tired of everyone asking him questions that he had no idea how to answer.

Gally was getting worse.

That was all they had to know.

But Nick had remained firm on wanting to keep Gally's condition a secret from the rest of the Gladers.

All that the rest of the Glade knew was that Gally had been injured on the mission out in the maze and had come back stung by a Griever and was recovering back at the Homestead.

Winston cringed internally at the thought of what their reactions would be if they actually knew the state that Gally was in.

Gally was the best runner they had and he and Minho would be forced to run the maze without him if his condition didn't improve.

Crossing his arms uncomfortably over his chest, Winston sighed and grabbed hold of one of the metal grates that rested on top of the Box and waited for Nick's signal to raise it.

The Box generally took about half an hour to get there every time.

It was always the same.

One new shank every month.

Every few weeks there was a supply shipment.

Same old thing every time.

But little did he realize, that today everything was going to change.

As he waited he tapped his worn work boots against the metal sides of the Box impatiently making Minho look over at him in concern.

"You alright there shank? Gally not giving you too much trouble?"

He quipped half-heartedly making Winston give him a crooked sad smile.

Minho was with them when Gally had gotten stung.

They all had known what would happen next.

No one had ever survived the changing and each and every one that had ever been stung had always been sent back out into the maze to die of insanity or starvation, it could be either one but no one ever really knew.

The maze was still a relatively new thing for them seeing as how they had only been here a couple of months.

All of them had come up in the Box together and had quickly become the family that Winston was sure none of them had ever really had.

"He's peachy."

Winston joked darkly as Minho nodded with a grave expression and glanced down at the Box that was noisily making its way to the surface.

"Well, better than nothing I suppose."

Minho said quietly as Winston nodded in agreement before returning to fidgeting about as they waited.

Twenty minutes later the Box clanged hard against the metal grates as Nick gave the signal for them to raise them and for Alby to go retrieve the new greenie.

It only took a few seconds after the Boxes arrival for Alby to jump down over the edge and land with a hard clank as his boots hit the metal floor below.

It was silent for a few moments and then a few more as Nick and the others waited patiently for the new greenie to be brought up.

Suddenly Alby let out a yelp of surprise from below them making Nick's eyebrows shoot towards the sky.

Winston and the others leaned down over the side of the Box as Nick called out to him.

"Alby, you alright down there?"

He asked as a few swear words from below reached their ears.

"It's a she bean and a greenie."

Alby said loud enough for him to hear.

Nick's face scrunched up in confusion as he glanced over at Winston whose eyes were wide with terror.

"What?"

He asked as a few more curse words were heard and a shuffling sound reached them.

"I said it's a girl and a boy, shank."

Alby said loudly this time making them all gasp and back away slightly from the edge.

Nick's face was one of surprise as he quickly jumped down into the Box to see for himself.

And sure enough, there lying on the bottom of the box was a girl and a boy who looked about the same age and were unmoving and very quiet.

"Are they dead?"

He asked quietly as Alby shook his head and bent down to feel the girl's pulse.

"No. They're just unconscious I think."

He replied as Nick nodded once before raising his head to shout out orders to those above him.

"Clint! Jeff! Get two stretchers! Our new she bean and greenie are knocked out cold!"

He called up as the sounds of excited Gladers reached them.

"Roger that captain."

Clint's voice said as he leaned over the side of the Box and fake saluted his leader.

Nick rolled his eyes and waved his hand dismissively at him.

"Just go get it already. I want to figure out what to do with these two as soon as we can get them out of here."

He said quietly as he turned back to the two unconscious teens on the ground before him.

"Why do you think they sent us two?"

Alby asked making Nick shrug in response before rolling his eyes at his second in command.

"How am I supposed to know, shank? All I know is that they sent us a girlie as well as a green bean which is gonna make things a lot more complicated around here."

He said as his eyes scanned over the girl's soft features.

Her hair was long, wavy and dirty blonde and she had a thin frame with small breasts and narrow hips.

She wore a plain white t shirt and jeans along with a beat up old pair of sneakers making him think that she was going to be here a while.

The boy was also blonde but his hair had a golden tint to it and his features were sharp and he was tall and lanky.

Nick guessed that he would be the tallest in the Glade and eyed the boy's wiry build.

He would be good for the gardens and not much else he thought as a sort of afterthought.

He was far too skinny to do anything worth doing.

The other boy's would outweigh him any day and Nick put the thought to the back of his mind as Clint and Jeff jumped into the Box beside them.

Alby and he rose to his feet as Clint and Jeff took over caring for the mysterious greenie and she bean.

Clint suddenly jumped up and tapped him on the shoulder making him quirk an eyebrow down at the younger boy.

"What is it, Clint?"

He asked almost in a bored tone already growing bored with the unusual circumstances.

"The girl has a note in her pocket."

He said as Nick's eyebrows furrowed for what felt like the millionth time that day.

"A note? Where is it? Let me see it."

He said as Clint nodded and handed him a small wadded up piece of paper.

He scanned the note several times before nodding and folding it carefully so it fit in the back pocket of his jeans.

It had said:

Dear Gladers,

These two are the signal for the end.

The Maze Trial will become permanent and there is no way out of the Maze.

The Grievers will serve as a warning.

There is no way out.

Do not attempt to find it.

The girl is named Maddie Rose and the boy is named Newt.

They're both 19 years old and Maddie is the younger sister of Galileo the runner.

Please see that she finds her brother as soon as possible.

She is his only hope of survival.

Maddie Rose is subject A00 The Heart.

Newt is subject A002 The Spirit.

Please make sure they are reunited with subject A003 The Body and A004 The Soul.

A003's subject name is Galileo.

A004's subject name is Minho.

A005 will be returning to the Trials shortly.

Please see to it that the new arrivals are well cared for.

Trial goals are as follows: Procreation and Rebuilding.

See to it that these goals are achieved.

And remember,

Wicked is good.

Nick knew that things had just become a lot more complicated and that it would probably be best if as few of the Glader's knew as possible.

As he watched the girl and boy being raised out of the Box, he couldn't help but wonder how the girl was going to help Gally and why the Creators would send his sister after all the time they had been there.

Shrugging once again at his inability to answer the questions that remained, he made his way out of the Box with Alby and went off to find Minho and prepare for telling Gally that his sister had finally arrived.

The fact that the girl's purpose was now known was confusing to say the least.

His head was filled with all types of scenarios that could or would arise.

Shaking his head and running a hand through his dirty red hair, he sighed once more and vowed that he and the rest of them would make it through yet another change.


	2. Chapter 2

Confessions of the Heart chapter 2

A/N: Hey all. Yes, I'm back. Yes, the story will continue. I like this particular plotbunny. (no surprise there) And I'd like to create a series of stories out of it. Perhaps several books. I don't know yet. We'll see what I come up with. But for now, here's the second chapter for ya.-MoonlitShadow

The Glade was thrown into almost complete chaos as the Gladers watched the new she bean and greenie being carried away to the Homestead by Clint and Jeff.

Winston watched with an expression of awe mixed with confusion as the two new comers were taken away.

Nick sighed and threw his hands up in the air in exasperation before turning to the still gathered Gladers.

"Alright, alright. Everybody slim it nice and calm, yeah? So we've got some new blood among us. Alright. I get that you're excited. Trust me I think we all are. But for now, let's get back to work and let those two slintheads figure out what's going on with the newbies. That's all we can do until we know what we're going to do next."

He said as the Gladers murmured and nodded in agreement.

Then the crowd dispersed just like that and both Nick and Winston let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright, now that that's taken care of, what do we do now?"

Winston asked as he clasped his hand down onto Nick's shoulder.

Nick shook his head and gave him a shrug.

"I don't know. This is new territory for all of us, ya know. Me included."

He said as Winston nodded in understanding.

"Well, I guess we know who the girlie and the greenie are. Now I guess we should go find Min and Gally and let them in on our newest Glader's secrets."

Nick mused as Winston nodded and followed as he took the lead.

"Where did you last see Min, Win?"

Nick asked as they trudged through the tall grass of the Glade.

Winston shrugged and followed behind him as they both scanned the Glade for the rather sarcastic runner.

"Did you send him out in the maze today at all?"

Winston asked Nick who shook his head firmly.

"No. No one goes back into the maze until we confirm that what the note says is true. I want to make sure that we really have run out of all our options."

He said solemnly as Winston nodded in silent agreement.

So there was no way out of the maze.

 _Well that's depressing_ …Winston thought as he followed Nick over to where one of the Gladers said they last saw Minho.

And there in the middle of the forest, eating a sandwich right next to the Slammer's barred windows was Minho himself as he chattered on to Gally who merely grunted and groaned in response.

When he spotted them, he smiled through a mouthful of sandwich and gave them a friendly wave.

"Hey! Well if it isn't the leaders of the Glade? I was just telling Gally here the exciting news."

He said with a smirk as Nick and Winston both raised an eyebrow at him and took a seat on either side of him leaning against the cold metal bars.

"The news? You know already about the she bean and greenie?"

Winston asked with a look of awe as Nick shook his head in dismay.

Word traveled fast in the Glade he knew, but not this fast.

This was a whole new record for the gossipy boys of the Glade.

Dare he say, they were almost as bad as girls.

The sandwich fell from both Minho's mouth and hands as he stared at them wide eyed.

"A girl?! There was a GIRL that came up in that damn box?!"

He screeched so loudly that Nick was sure the whole damn Glade had heard him by now.

Winston groaned and smacked his hand to his forehead while Nick rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Yeah. A girl. A she bean. And a greenie. Apparently there's some huge changes about to be made around here."

Nick said as Minho looked between the two of them for confirmation.

Suddenly he jumped to his feet and began to fist pump wildly in the air.

"Holy…There's a fucking GIRL! YES!"

He shouted and chanted before he made it into a song that was completely out of tune.

Winston let out another groan while Nick merely stared up at the sky wondering what he had done in his apparent past life that made him subjected to this kind of torture.

"And that's not even half of it…"

Winston said making Minho still for a moment in his crazy dance.

"You mean there's more news?"

He asked with an incredulous look on his face.

Nick nodded in confirmation as they both looked over at Winston desperately hoping he'd explain for all their sakes.

"Yeah. Apparently the girl is Gally's younger sister. And she and that greenie guy named Newt and you and some other guy that's yet to get here are supposed to rebuild the Glade and repopulate the place. Oh and Gally's supposed to be important somewhere in there too."

Winston said in a nutshell making it so eerily silent in that part of the woods that not even the birds made a sound.

"What do you mean Gally's sister?"

Minho asked carefully and rather quietly as they all glanced over at the pit that had become unusually quiet as well.

"He means that Gally's sister and a guy named Newt were sent down to trigger the end of the Maze trial or something like that. Apparently there's no way out of the Maze and you all have to help us figure out a way to live here forever."

Nick said in an even tone that surprised both boys.

Minho's face paled considerably before he dropped to the ground and scooted far away from where the bars of the pit were and against a tree that lay in the opposite side of the clearing.

"So you're telling me, that I have to procreate with not only the first girl in the Glade but that she's also GALLY'S sister?"

He choked out as both Nick and Winston nodded almost robotically.

They all stayed silent for a moment as the sounds of shuffling reached their ears.

All of them turned towards the pit where Gally was supposed to be.

"You don't think he heard us do you?"

Winston asked as Nick numbly shook his head and swallowed hard.

Minho looked more terrified than either of them had ever seen him as a gravelly, hard voice reached them from the bottom of the pit.

"Bring her here. Bring me my sister."

Gally's voice called out making a shiver go down all of their spines.

Minho yelped as Gally's face appeared behind the bars and Winston and Nick practically threw themselves away from where he looked out at each of them.

All of them looked at the purple and blue boy with looks of pure shock and terror.

Gally regarded them with a harsh glare as his eyes scanned over each one of them.

"Bring me my sister."

He repeated again before he disappeared yet again into the bottom of the pit.

All of them nodded wordlessly before looking at each other and then silently agreeing that it was time to leave.

Nick led the way as they quickly made their way out of the forest, leaving a very sick and distraught Gally behind.

"Well what do we do?"

Winston asked Nick for a second time that day.

"Obviously we give him his sister."

Minho said plainly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Nick shook his head firmly and changed course as he then started to lead them towards the Homestead.

"No. Not yet. We don't know what state of mind Gally's in right now. If there's any chance of him harming her, well let's just say I don't want to take that chance."

He said with an air of finality that both boys knew he meant business.

"Well alright then, fearless leader."

Minho muttered as Winston and Nick both rolled their eyes before stepping into the darkened interior of the Homestead.

Things were changing in the Glade and there was no slowing or stopping them now.


	3. Chapter 3

Confessions of the Heart chapter 3

A/N: Did anyone else love the bromance going on between Winston/Nick/Gally? Cause I almost seriously decided to ship it okay? Gally's sister and Newtie the cutie will be coming into play in this chapter finally. Yeah I know it was a long wait. Ha. Kidding. But seriously though, the bromance thing…It could be a thing. I feel like if I wanna fanfic it out about it I'd have to throw Zart in there just for kicks. Alright, enough rambling. Here's your story. –MoonlitShadow

As soon as Nick, Winston and Minho stepped inside the Homestead, they were surprised to see an overwhelming amount of Glader's gather by the bottom of the steps that led up to the upper level of the Homestead where the Keeper's rooms were and where the Med Jack wing was.

They practically had to push their way through to get to the stairs making Nick roll his eyes at the excitement that wafted through the air.

"What did I tell you shanks? Get back to work!"

He cried out loudly making the crowd except for a few stragglers disperse leaving room for Minho and Winston to finally make their way over to where he stood.

"Quite the turnout to see the she bean, eh Nicky?"

Minho said with a coy look as Winston exchanged a look with Nick knowing that Minho was about to say something of equal stupidity to his previous comments.

"So she's hot as hell right shanks?"

He said as he waggled his eyebrows at them making Winston sigh and Nick ignore him completely as they made their way up the stairs and down the hall to the Med Jack wing.

They were surprised to see that Jeff and Clint were nowhere to be found and the she bean and the new greenie were both laid out in separate beds right next to each other in one of the Med Jack patient rooms.

Minho's eyes widened and he smacked Winston's arm hard making the other boy yelp in pain and rub his now bruised arm with a scowl.

"She is hot! Damn shanks. Looks like I'm gonna be sitting pretty with this little hottie with the body for the rest of my life."

Minho sighed with happiness as Nick threw Winston a look as if to say "really?"

"You know Min, I can't wait until Captain hears you say that."

Winston chuckled as Nick now knew the conversation was going nowhere between them so he opted to step over to where the two newcomers lay fast asleep.

"Looks like they're in the same coma thing that we were in when we got here."

He observed out loud as the other two boys stopped arguing and made their way over to where he was standing.

"It seems that way doesn't it?"

Clint's cheery voice said from the doorway making them all jump in surprise.

He stood with his arms crossed over his chest and regarded them with a welcoming smile.

"Jeff and I were thinking the same thing. Except…"

He said as he moved over to where the girl lay and touched his fingers down onto her neck where they looked closely and saw a rather faint outline of a bruise.

"I think girlie here was given an extra dose of something other than whatever they gave us at first."

He said as he pointed out two pin prick needle marks near the tip of his finger.

The boys exchanged a look before Nick nodded in agreement.

"It sure looks that way."

He concluded as Clint nodded and moved back.

"If we had enough equipment, we could've done a blood test to see what she's been given but we don't have that type of equipment yet."

Clint said as he frowned down at the sleeping girl.

Nick nodded and licked his lips before looking over at the boy who lay in the bed beside them.

"And what about greenie over here? What's his story?"

He asked as Clint followed his gaze to the blonde boy.

Clint shrugged and shook his head with a small smile.

"I don't know. I guess he was given some type of sedative like girlie here to make them pass out before they arrived. From what Jeff and I could tell, he hasn't had any extra doses like the girl has."

He said as Nick ran a hand over his face before turning back to where Winston and Minho were standing.

"So she bean has something wrong with her and greenie is a mystery, am I right?"

He asked as Clint nodded in confirmation.

"Although Jeff and I can't find anything particularly wrong with the girl. All of her vitals are normal and she doesn't seem sick to me."

He mused as he looked down at her curiously.

"So what do you suggest we do with them for now?"

Nick asked Clint who paused for a moment before giving him another shrug.

"I guess we keep them here for now until they wake up and then see what they know."

He said as Nick nodded and looked over at Winston and Minho who nodded and both gave him supportive smiles.

"Alright. Let me know if anything changes or one of them wakes up."

He said as Clint nodded and got back to tending his patients.

As they were leaving, Minho stopped and turned to look at the girl one more time before he turned and followed after his friends.

"She looks just like him."

He said simply as they were exiting the Homestead making Nick and Winston look confused.

"The girl. She looks just like Captain."

Minho clarified as they both realized who he was talking about.

"She does, doesn't she?"

Nick said fondly as Winston laughed and shook his head.

"Just a prettier version."

He joked as they all laughed together for the first time in what felt like a long time.

Later that night as the boys were getting ready to go to bed, Nick, Minho and Winston went over to the Slammer to check on Gally.

They were surprised to find that he looked a bit better and was waiting at the bars for them.

"Where is she?"

He asked bluntly as he eyed them through the small window.

"Where is who?"

Nick asked testing to see if Gally knew anything they didn't.

"Maddie. Where is she?"

He asked again as he looked at each of them in turn trying to judge what they knew.

"That's her name, huh? She's your sister right?"

Nick asked as Gally was silent for a moment but then nodded in confirmation.

"What's she doing here Gally?"

He asked as Gally's brows furrowed in confusion before he shrugged and gave them the sanest answer he had given them all day.

"I don't know."

He said simply as Nick nodded and glanced over at Winston and Minho for any kind of help.

"I want Maddie."

Gally said, this time with more force behind his weakening voice.

"Who's to say that if we give you the girl that you won't end up hurting her like you tried to do with us?"

Winston said pointedly as Gally scoffed and rubbed a hand down his face tiredly.

"She's my baby sister. I would never hurt her."

He replied carefully as he looked up at them with an almost pleading expression.

Nick and the others were silent for a moment before he finally nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Fine. We'll bring her to you. As soon as she and the guy wakes up."

He said as Gally looked confused.

"What guy?"

He asked as he looked between all of them for some kind of answers.

Nick shrugged and looked over at Winston who answered for him.

"His name is apparently Newt or something like that. He was mentioned in the note that was sent up with your sister."

He said as Gally's eyes lit up with recognition.

"Let me see the note."

He demanded as he looked to Nick who shook his head firmly.

"Not until we know you're in a better frame of mind."

He said bluntly making Gally let out a growl of frustration.

"If Newt and Maddie are here, then I need to see the note."

He said this time a bit more harshly.

Nick once again shook his head and sent a sideways glance over to Winston who looked slightly fearful.

"Let's just say there are things said in that note that we think you'd take a lot better when you're back to your old self."

He said as Gally was silent for a moment and then another and then another.

The three boys looked at each other confused as they watched his eyes squeeze shut and then open as he sighed and then leaned against the bars of his concrete prison.

"So if I show you I'm getting better, you'll let me see the note?"

He asked as Nick nodded in confirmation.

Gally surprised them all when he looked straight into Nick's eyes with a look of pure determination.

"Then let me see Maddie."

He said as the boys looked at each other and then back at the sick builder.

Apparently the conversation was taking its toll on Gally as he started to sway slightly from side to side before letting out a huff and disappearing back into the pit of the dark Slammer.

Nick sighed and leaned down so his face was nearly pressed up against the metal bars and met the tired builder's eyes.

"She's not awake yet. They put them both into a coma like when we first came here. We'll bring her when she's finally awake."

He said carefully as Gally finally nodded in agreement.

"Fine."

The builder said roughly before Nick stood and turned to the others.

"Win, I want you to stay close to the Homestead and keep an eye on the girl and the greenie. Let me know the second they wake up. Min I want you to take a couple of Gladers and spend the night out here with Gally. I want eyes on him at all times."

Nick ordered as each of them nodded and went off to their various tasks.

Nick took one last look at the concrete pit before making his way back towards the Glade.

"Maddie. So that's your name, huh?"

He whispered to himself thinking of the girl with long blonde hair whose brother had quickly become his best friend in the Glade and now whose life hung in the balance depending on her.

"Well this is bound to be an interesting night."

He muttered as he reached camp where the Gladers were all being rounded up for dinner.

He had an uneasy feeling that he just couldn't shake and he knew that for some reason, they all were going to be in for a very long night.


	4. Chapter 4

Confessions of the Heart Chapter 4

A/N: So I lost my notes that I had in a word document on my laptop that contained the plot for this story. So I'm currently trying to back track and figure out the plot. This chapter probably isn't the best but it's the best I can do for now until I figure it out more. If anyone has any ideas or thoughts on the plotline feel free to shoot me a PM. -MoonlitShadow

 **4:00 a.m. The Med Jack Wing**

Newt's eyes fluttered open just as he took his first deep gasp of air since being put under.

"Oh bloody hell…"

He exclaimed as he sat up carefully and tried to catch his breath.

His eyes narrowed and he looked confused for a moment before his eyes lit up in recognition.

He had finally made it.

From what he could see, he was in some type of building that was dark and he knew instantly that he was in the building that the Glader's called the Homestead.

He heard sounds of quiet snoring coming from the other side of the room and he strained his eyes trying to see through the pitch black darkness.

"Maddie!"

He called quietly into the darkness as he waited and listened for any sign of her voice.

There was no answer to his call as he sighed and felt around him realizing that he was in a bed and from what he could tell the room was a fairly small one.

If she was in here, she couldn't have been very far away.

He shakily put one of his feet down onto the old wooden floor and then the other, testing his strength and balance for a moment before being satisfied at the fact that he could indeed walk again.

His body swayed slightly as he took careful steps and he cursed Tom's uncanny ability to mix up some rather strong sedatives.

"Damn you Tommy…"

He cursed as he felt around in the darkness and walked straight across the room until he felt what felt like another bed.

His hands traced the lines of the sheets and covers until he found the shape of a smaller person lying amongst them.

He looked closely and in the sliver of moonlight that came from the window he could see that Maddie was still sound asleep.

Breathing a sigh of relief he gave her shoulders a gentle shake and watched with a grin as she blinked open her eyes before they widened at the darkened sight of him.

"Newt!"

She croaked, her voice still heavy with sleep.

"Yes, love. It's me. It seems we've arrived. I believe we're in the Homestead. The Med Jack Wing I think they called it."

He said as she nodded in understanding.

Leaning down he brushed her long blonde hair out of her eyes and placed gentle kisses all over her face making her giggle softly.

"Good to see ya, gorgeous."

He whispered to her as he nuzzled her cheek with his nose.

She playfully batted him away before taking his hands and sitting up carefully.

"Easy there, love. Tommy's got us on the strong stuff again."

He said with a chuckle as he watched her slide out of bed and with a little assistance was able to take her very first steps in the Glade.

"Where is everyone?"

She asked making him look around in the darkness before giving her a shrug.

"I haven't the faintest."

He said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and gave her a playful squeeze.

"Later, Newton."

She chastised making him chuckle at her hesitance.

Just as Newt was about to take her hand in his own, the door burst open and several people holding bright lanterns entered the room.

Newt quickly moved Maddie behind him and took a defensive stance unable to tell if they were going to attack or if they were there to help.

"Stop right where you are. Don't move."

An authoritative voice said as Newt scoffed and rolled his eyes at the boy with fiery red hair and a slim build.

"We mean you no harm, shank."

Nick said as he held out his hands in a placating manner.

Newt relaxed slightly and his face lit up in a bright smile when he saw that Minho stood behind him along with Winston and several others.

"Oi! Min, love. It's been awhile."

He called out to the dark haired teen making his eyes practically bug out of his head.

"Do I know you?"

Minho asked as Nick and Winston looked at him with varying looks of shock.

"Yes, but you just don't remember us."

Maddie said as she slipped out from behind Newt and stood in front of them with her hands on her slim hips.

Nick and the other boy's eyes scanned her lithe figure up and down hungrily before Newt cleared his throat loudly and moved so his hands were on both sides of her hips.

"Watch it. She's already spoken for."

He said in a stern voice making Nick raise an eyebrow in his direction.

"You're talking about the note. You're Newt and Maddie right?"

He stated even though it came out more of a question.

Newt and Maddie exchanged a look and nodded.

"Yeah, that'd be us. So you didn't have trouble finding the instructions then?"

He asked as nodded towards Nick.

Nick shook his head and looked between the two blondes.

"No, we didn't. Still doesn't explain to us what the shuck is happening."

He said as Winston and Minho nodded behind him in agreement.

Maddie bit her lip and looked up at Newt who just shrugged down at her before turning back to the confused Gladers.

"We're here to signal the end."

He said making everyone start talking and yelling at once.

Nick tried and failed to get the Gladers to calm down so Newt stuck his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly making them all stop and stare.

"Right, now like I was saying. The end to the Maze Trials is now. The beginning of the Forever Unity and Integration Project is starting now as well. What you all know of this place in the Maze and each other is minimal as what really is going on around you.

Unfortunately there's not a lot of that that we can disclose to you without Tom actually being here. So for now, we'll go with the simplest explanation.

Your minds were erased, and your previous lives were forgotten. You've been put here for a reason. And that reason is so important that it just may save the world."

He concluded as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked straight at Nick.

Nick was silent for a moment before looking back at Minho and Winston who shrugged clearly not knowing what to say to that.

Nick sighed heavily and ran a hand through his dirty hair before gesturing to the door that led back down stairs.

"Alright. We'll say we believe you for now. We can deal with saving the world later. Right now we need for you to come with us. I don't think there's much time left for Gally."

He said with a grave expression as Maddie and Newt exchanged a surprised look.

"What? What happened to Gally?"

Maddie questioned just as Nick held up a hand to silence her.

"Not now. Ask questions later. We need to get you to him. You may be the only way he'll survive."

He said as Newt took Maddie's hand firmly in his own and gave it a loving squeeze. He nodded and led them out of the room following Nick and the others through the Glade.

Maddie held tightly to Newt's hand as every single one of the Glader's in the Glade stopped what they were working on and stared at them with a mixture of different looks

. Some looked at them in awe, others looked at them in confusion and there were a select few that looked at Maddie in ways that she'd rather not describe as she moved even closer to Newt.

Newt looked around the Glade with a proud expression noticing all the small details that he and Tom had put into the design of the place.

He doubted that the Glader's themselves noticed but he definitely did and he could see that Maddie noticed them too.

But she seemed rather upset about what the Glader's had said about her brother making his grip tighten on her hand and him nudge her gently as they followed the boys into the forest off to the side of the Glade.

"You alright there, love? You look a bit ill. Are you feeling okay?"

He asked as his voice took on a concerned tone.

Maddie shook her head and met his eyes with her own now watery ones.

"Something's wrong with my brother. I just know it Newt. They wouldn't have said that if it wasn't true."

She croaked weakly as she held back a sob. Newt noticed several of the boys that were the group up ahead of them had turned around and were gawking openly at the young girl's display of emotion making him glare at them harshly so they turned right back around.

"Darling, I'm sure Gally will be fine. You and I both know he's strong as hell. Tom would've told us if something was seriously wrong with him, yeah? We've got to trust that we can fix whatever is wrong with him and then get all of these blokes ready for when Tom arrives in the next day or so."

He said reassuringly as she nodded, too numb from everything hitting her at once.

They had finally arrived in the Glade but the good feelings of being in their future home were quickly dashed when worry started to creep into her mind about the state of her brother.

It wasn't long before they made their way into a small clearing in the middle of the woods where Newt and she recognized the jail of the Glade stood.

"The slammer. What are we doing here?"

Newt wondered aloud making Maddie shrug but a deep feeling of worry settle into her belly.

Nick turned and faced the two new arrivals as they arrived at the very edge of the pit that was sunken into the ground with only a row of thick metal bars letting them see into the darkness below.

Winston and Minho stood on either side of Nick as he gestured to the pit below them.

"He's in here. He got stung by a Griever when he was out running the maze. He's going through the Changing. Anyone who goes through the Changing loses their mind and we eventually have to kill or set them lose in the maze to put them out of their misery. If either of you know how to help, please do because tonight is the last night that he has to get better."

He stated with a grave expression making Maddie gasp and Newt's brows furrow in confusion.

"There must've been one that malfunctioned or something…No Griever was supposed to go after him. Just the weaker ones that found their way into the maze."

Newt said quietly to Maddie who ignored every word he said and locked her eyes onto the darkness behind the metal bars.

Running forward, she dropped to her knees beside the opening to the pit and placed her hands against the bars as tears began to run down her pale cheeks.

"Gally! It's me. Are you there?"

She croaked out weakly as she choked back another sob.

There was shuffling noise that was heard at the bottom of the pit and then a very ill and tired looking Gally appeared from behind the bars.

He wore a small smile as he limped his way over to where she sat at the bars.

"Hey Mads, nice to finally see you. Newt there too? How's Tommy? I thought you all would be coming sooner rather than later."

He chuckled weakly and they all noticed that the smile he wore didn't reach his tired green eyes.

Maddie let her tears flow freely now as she reached out her hand and shakily took her brother's calloused one between her small fingers.

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and then began to go into a coughing fit before he bent over and got sick all over the floor of the pit.

Maddie sobbed hard as she watched him stagger towards her, wiping his hand on his dirt and blood covered sleeve as he tried to act like nothing was wrong.

"I'm okay, little one. Don't worry. Big brother's here now."

He cooed gently to her as he reached out from behind the bars and stroked his dirty fingers down her tear stained cheeks.

"No you're not. You're bloody dying."

She cried out making his heart break at the sound and sight of her tears.

"No I'm not, love. Just going to a better place is all."

He said weakly before he went into another coughing fit that this time brought him down to his knees on the cold concrete floor.

"No. Don't say that. I didn't fucking come all this way to have you die."

She gritted out between her teeth that she clenched hard together in anger.

Something had gone wrong.

One of the Grievers had malfunctioned and had ended up attacking her brother.

Tom had promised that the Griever's would be harmless to him.

Anger seeped into her being as she began to pound her fists against the bars of the pit and cry harder as Gally watched helplessly on the bottom of the floor.

It was then that he called out to his old friend, the one he knew would take good care of his sister in the event that something like this happened.

"Newt you there, mate?"

Newt hurried over to the bars and pried Maddie from them before taking her into his arms and placing her head against his chest as she continued to cry.

"Yeah, I'm here. What the bloody hell happened to you, Captain?"

He asked with a small chuckle knowing that Gally didn't have long and if they were going to do something they had to do it now.

"Oh you know, just getting eaten by bloody Grievers. The usual."

Gally tiredly quipped as his vision began to blur.

"Shit…"

Newt cursed under his breath and turned to look back at Nick and the others who stood helplessly behind him.

"Tom had to send something down here to help in times like this. He can't have left us without a cure of some sort."

He said quietly to himself before his eyes lit up in recognition.

"A cure. That's right. A cure! Shit why didn't I think of it before? I bloody well made the shit myself."

He chuckled humorlessly before he whipped around with Maddie still clutched in his arms.

"Nick is it? I know Tom sent down several syringes filled with a liquid in them. Do you know where they are? I need you to go get them for me."

He said calmly trying to keep the chaos level down even though it was a desperate situation.

He was always the level headed one.

He needed to remain calm for the sake of Maddie and the others.

Nick's brows scrunched up in confusion before Winston smacked him hard in the chest and pointed to the edge of the forest that led back into the Glade's center.

"Clint! Clint has the syringes. We didn't know what to do with them so we gave them to him, remember? He probably has them stored somewhere in the Homestead."

He said eagerly as Nick's eyes lit up in recognition and he nodded excitedly.

"Yeah I remember now. Alright, you and the others go get Clint and hurry. I don't think there's much time left."

He said to Winston, Minho and the others before exchanging a look with Newt who nodded in encouragement at them.

Winston and Minho along with everyone else but Nick, Maddie and Newt ran back towards the Homestead disappearing deep into the trees.

It was several agonizing moments that Maddie stayed hidden against Newt's chest as she refused to meet the sight of her dying brother who lay strewn across the pit floor barely conscious.

Then, all at once groups of boys burst through the trees and began to ran towards them.

An older boy with dark hair mixed with a grey tint threw Nick a backpack that he caught with ease.

Running over to them he quickly handed the backpack to Newt who gently pushed Maddie beside him as Winston and Minho hurried to open up the door to the pit.

It was only a matter of seconds when the door came loose, and everything happened at once.

Newt, Nick, Minho and Winston rushed into the pit and Newt jabbed the syringe's sharp needle point into Gally's skin and injected the dose of medicine into his veins while Minho and Winston held onto Gally tightly to make sure he wouldn't move.

Nick stood back and watched in awe as almost as soon as the needled went into Gally's skin, his skin began to clear and started to acquire its usual healthy glow.

The Builder was now breathing strong and steadily but was still unconscious from what Nick assumed was pure exhaustion.

The whole Glade cheered when they saw that Gally was getting better and Newt smiled happily up at Maddie who smiled gratefully back down at him. He had managed to save her brother.

This wasn't the first time he had done it and it probably wouldn't be the last but nonetheless she was grateful for Newt and Tom's expertise with their skills in science and medicine.

Especially at times like this.

The others moved out of the way as the dark haired boy that Maddie now knew was named Clint and his partner who was named Jeff rushed over to where Gally and the others were carrying a long stretcher that Newt and Nick helped load Gally carefully onto.

As soon as her brother was loaded onto the stretcher, the two boys carried him quickly off towards what Maddie assumed was the Homestead for further medical treatment.

Med Jacks.

That was what they had called themselves she remembered.

They were much like their world's doctors and nurses.

It was then that she was thankful for each and every one of the Gladers who had come to her brother's aid and made it her personal mission to make sure she would help them achieve happy and productive lives from this day forward.

Their pain would now be over and the joy that would last for years to come had begun.


	5. Chapter 5

Confessions of The Heart Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter as much as I did. I love painting Gally in a much friendlier light. I'm sure he could've been quite the sweetie if King Dash allowed him to be. But, like any story there has to be a villain somewhere. Poor Gally though. Always getting the short end of the stick in every situation. Bah humbug. Love you all though-MoonlitShadow

After all of the excitement of that night, Nick allowed Maddie and Newt free range of the entire Glade to do whatever they wanted but only if they promised to talk more about what happened a little bit later when things calmed down.

So, Maddie found herself curled up in bed next to Newt not in the Med Jack wing beside her brother but in another room in the Homestead which was apparently a spare Keeper room that wasn't being used.

It was about six in the morning and everyone was exhausted from what happened earlier that night so Nick had given the orders for everyone to sleep in until at least 10 and then they would get started with a modified regular day in the Glade.

He had embraced what Newt and Maddie had said and knew that their struggles had mainly come to an end.

He was going to be forever thankful for whoever Thomas was that sent both of them down to save Gally and remain with them for the rest of their days.

Newt, Maddie and Gally had mentioned that the guy named Thomas would be joining them shortly anyways so Nick looked forward to thanking him himself.

He had sat with Gally for most of the night and watched every breath he took worrying that it still may be his very last.

But Clint and Jeff had assured him that Gally was indeed cured of the Changing and would recover fully within the next few days.

Still, Nick was worried about the changes that were now happening to the Glade.

The other Gladers had seemed to be taking the changes in their routine rather well so far but it didn't mean that chaos wouldn't break out if they got pushed any further outside of their normal comfort zone.

Nick's main job was to keep the peace amongst the people of the Glade and Maddie and Newt's arrival had stirred up some bad memories of days in the past where chaos had only reigned in the now peaceful Glade.

Nick remembered those days well.

The early days of the Glade when just the ten of them were sent up together.

One by one they slowly felt like they were going mad and every day it felt like it was getting worse and they would never recover from their new found insanity.

Nick had been telling the truth to Newt when he had said that they usually had to put the sick and insane Gladers out of their misery.

And it was never a pretty sight.

No one wanted to kill off one of their own.

They all were like brothers here in the Glade.

But the safety of everyone else was the most important thing.

One bad apple after all could spoil the whole bunch he remembered someone once saying.

As he took a deep breath he let out a heavy sigh and laid his head back against the walls of the Med Jack room and dozed off plagued by memories that would haunt him till the day he died.

Maddie found herself falling into a deep sleep while she lay in Newt's arms and she found herself going into what seemed like yet another flashback. As the vision came to her and she could see it clearly for the first time, she watched as it came to life before her.

-Start of Dream State-

There in his white lab coat Tom paced back and forth in front of her very eyes making them widen in shock.

It was almost like he was really there.

And they were standing alone in a large all white room with nothing around them.

The blank walls had a faint glow to them and they seemed to pulse with every beat her heart made.

She shook her head trying to rid herself of the weird feeling of being in the room alone once again with Tom.

He was her lover, sure.

But things had happened now and she wanted answers for them.

She cleared her throat and Tom stopped pacing to make his way quickly over to her.

He threw his arms around her and wrapped her in a tight hug as he rocked her gently in his arms.

"Maddie! Oh my God I'm so sorry about what happened! We had no idea. I had no idea. I don't even know how that Griever got past our tests to go into the maze.

It must've malfunctioned while it was already out in the field. The entire inspection crew in charge of the Griever Bay has been fired.

I refuse to have anyone else that we love put at risk. For God's sake it could've been you, or Newt. I don't know what I would've ever done if it had been either of you.

Gally was strong enough to hold on long enough for you to give him the cure. I don't know if you and Newt would have faired the same way."

He said in a jumble of words that she had to process quickly to keep up with his rapid fire thoughts.

She pulled back slightly and looked up into the eyes of her brown eyed lover who looked shocked and saddened to say the least.

"It doesn't matter how it happened, Tom. What matters is it happened and it can't happen again.

The Grievers were never supposed to harm my brother or any of the other key Gladers. They were simple supposed to eliminate the excess subjects and variables from the trials once we were done with them.

It was a bloody miracle that Newt and I even got there in time. What if we hadn't Tom? Would you have let my brother die in that God awful pit?"

She asked as she looked up at him with tears stinging her eyes and raw honesty ringing in her words.

Tom pulled away from her to look down at her in shock before he shook his head firmly and walked a few steps away to put some space between them.

"Absolutely not! Gally would've survived no matter what the circumstances. I would never let him die, Madison. He's your brother. I know how much he means to you."

He huffed out as his eyes planted themselves firmly on the ground beneath them.

Maddie looked slightly shocked at his use of her first name and she knew it was because she had really gone and upset him now.

Tom only full named her when he was really angry or just really upset in general.

The times that this had happened were few and far between.

Usually it was her brother or Gally or Minho who tended to pick a fight with her and set her bloody off.

Never the sweet and fairly quiet Thomas.

She bit her lip and looked away suddenly ashamed at her accusations towards Tom.

Of course he would never let her brother die. He knew of the special bond that they had between them.

And as if he was thinking the same thing, Tom raised his head and gave her a cautious, withering look.

"Oh and by the way, you and Gally received the telepathy implant through the nanoviruses that we injected into you along with the swipe. Gally received his when you injected the Griever serum into him.

Newt, Minho and I will receive the same one as soon as I get to the Glade. Please be on the lookout for the shipment of special packages that will be holding the boxes of the nanovirus in them. As you know, they're rather tricky to handle if you don't know what you're doing.

Please make sure they don't fall into the wrong hands."

He said in an even tone as he stared her down with a look of pure authority.

She ducked her head in embarrassment and shuffled her weight from one foot to the other.

She hated when she felt like he was reprimanding her.

"I'm sorry, Tom. That was cruel of me. Please forgive me."

She whispered quietly as she carefully made her way over to where he was standing.

She gently wrapped her arms around his slim torso and hugged him close so their bodies were once again molded together perfectly.

Tom stood still for a moment before he finally gave in to her show of affection.

He wrapped his arms around her as well and pulled them even closer together so there was no space between them any longer.

They both sighed in content as the beats of their hearts seemed to sync together and beat as one.

They were one and the same.

Soulmates that's love would last throughout the ages.

Tom, Minho and Newt were always meant to be with her and she thanked whatever higher power there was for that simple fact.

Each subject had been tested for this rare affinity before they had entered the Academy at the compound.

Only the three of them and surprisingly her brother had the gift of a soulmate.

Tom, Minho, Newt and her brother made up the crucial parts of her life that would now be in the Glade.

Tom, the Mind.

Newt the Spirit.

Gally The Body.

Minho The Soul.

And her, she was the very heart that kept the Glade's own heart beating till the end of time.

Together they made the affinity of the soul. And were destined to be bound together for the rest of their lives.

Although Tom, Minho and Newt were her lovers, her brother was the final crucial piece of the puzzle that had been missing.

When they tested both of them together, they found that instead of sharing a romantic bond, the bond they shared as siblings far surpassed any type of bond that she would have with anyone else making him her strongest ally and greatest friend.

Together they would become one with the rest of the souls of the affinity and make sure peace and harmony would be restored on Earth once again.

All too soon, Tom pulled away from her gently and gave her a sweet kiss making her long for more.

He then took himself out of her arms and began to back away from her as her vision began to blur and darkness began to overtake her once more.

"Tom."

She cried out but only got a small wave from her dark haired lover before he faded away completely.

-End of Dream State-

She woke up the instant the dream faded and she burst out of Newt's arms gasping for breath making the startled boy jump up next to her in a state of intense fear.

"Maddie! What is it? Are you alright? You look like you've seen a bloody ghost."

He exclaimed as he placed a hand over his heart as if trying to slow it's frantic beating.

Maddie tried and failed to regain the air in her lungs and struggled to breathe for several seconds before she could fill them completely.

Newt looked down at her in concern and wondered if he should go fetch the Med Jacks to look her over again.

Perhaps there was something that they missed when she had the swipe.

But he got his answer soon enough making him relax slightly as he took her back into his arms and let them both fall against the pillows and soft covers.

"Tom. He came to me. I saw him. He apologized and said he didn't about the Griever that attacked Gally. I was so mad, Newt. He got hurt. I apologized and then…he kissed me and left. Oh God Newt. I miss him so bloody much."

She cried not even realizing that she had really begun to actually cry.

Newt nodded in understanding and rocked her back and forth only making her cry more knowing that Tom had done the exact same thing.

It was both him and Newt's favorite way of soothing her.

And sometimes it was the only thing that worked.

Newt knew better than to stop her from shedding her tears.

If it was one thing he knew, when someone needed to cry, it was best to let them do just that.

Bloody cry.

It was healthy for the soul after all.

He smiled to himself at the thought.

They labeled him The Spirit in the affinity circle because of his natural healing abilities and sweet and kind nature.

He always was very spirited and was eager to help anyone that he came across that was in need.

Many said he was too kind and soft hearted for his own good.

But those who knew him best knew better than to see him as anything but Newt, the lover and the fighter.

He would always fight for what he loved till the day he died.

And the most important one of those things was now nestled against his chest as he held her tightly in his arms.

Madison Rose.

The Heart.

She was the very essence of what made up the affinity circle itself.

She was essential to its inner workings and if they were going to survive this otherworldly danger that had fallen upon them on with the introduction of the solar flares in the world, they would need to have a strong otherworldly defense to counteract against it.

Hence, the affinity circle.

The strongest of the Immunes to the Flare and the ones with special abilities that no one else on Earth had.

They were, for all intents and purposes known as humanity's last line of defense.

And Newt took held onto that title proudly as he rocked and shushed his soulmate in his arms.

He knew that any moment she would fall asleep by the way her body curved and molded against his own.

He had a natural knack for creating a peaceful environment for people who were stressed and he often knew how to sooth them in ways that no one else could think of.

He smiled happily at the thought as he gently brushed a hand over Maddie's long blonde hair, his thoughts immediately going to her brother; the other half of the most important part of the affinity circle.

The other half of her entire being.

Her family.

Their family.

Galileo Galilei.

All of them had once had regular families that they were born into, different names, places and came from different areas of the world.

Gally, he and Maddie had all come from London.

While Tom and Minho and some of the others had come from right here in America.

All of them had been renamed after important figures in history, science and medicine to promote the idea in the Academy and compound about their special traits.

They were known as the special ones after all.

They always needed to be treated as such.

Hours ticked by as Newt pondered their life outside of the Glade and basked in fond memories knowing that sleep would overtake him soon enough just as the sun began to rise.

As the moments ticked by, he waited patiently for Maddie's breathing to even out and her heart beat to slow so she could finally sleep peacefully.

He continued to stroke his fingers down her body in a soothing rhythm until he knew for a fact that she was indeed fully asleep.

He let out a sigh of relief and smirked knowing that Tom was watching every minute of them.

Silly scientist and his awkward ways.

Tom always was the more awkward one out of the circle seeing as how he was mostly known for his intellect and vast knowledge about things not even those in the worlds to come would ever know.

This however did create a bit of a social defect in the boy as he had grown up always focusing on academics instead of social intimacies.

Tom rarely showed affection to anyone outside of the circle.

In fact, Newt couldn't even remember the last time he had.

All he could remember was the way Tom and he would wrap their arms around the young girl who rested in his arms right now and hold her every night to protect her from the nightmares and often harsh realities of the outside world.

Minho had been a rather recent addition to the affinity circle and was also a lover of his.

He, Tom and Minho were the lovers and soulmates of Maddie and they took their duties as such very seriously.

Except Minho had refused to leave Maddie's side when he was told that he needed to go into the trials.

This forced Tom, Newt and the others to give him the regular swipe just like the other subjects so he would forget everything that he knew of the outside world and about them.

Newt had high hopes though that when Tom finally arrived and they were all finally back together that Minho would regain each and every one of his lost memories of their life and love together.


	6. Chapter 6

Confessions Of The Heart Chapter 6

A/N: Well, it's like 9 at night here and some may think it's too late to be writing coherent fanfics but I always love a good challenge. *fist pumps* Yeah! Anyways, a couple more chapters of different stories should be out tonight and in the days to come. Looking forward to sharing more of this story with you all. Love you–MoonlitShadow

At exactly 10 in the morning, Nick rang the bell that usually signaled either a Gathering, dinner or Banishment to wake the rest of the Glade that was still sound asleep.

Many of the boys groaned but Nick was delighted that Winston, Minho and their newest greenie Newt had joined him in waking up at the crack of dawn.

They had indeed woken up at the crack of dawn.

Nick and the other three had only gotten about three hours of sleep before they all gathered in the dining hall for a quick breakfast and early morning chat.

Nick's thoughts drifted back to that conversation as he watched the sleepy Gladers stumble towards the washrooms.

-Flashback starts-

Nick had woken Minho and Winston about an hour ago letting them know that he couldn't sleep and if he had to suffer, that they would be suffering with him.

They all agreed on heading to the dining hall early for a quick breakfast and were surprised that on the way there they spotted Newt coming out of the washrooms looking very much awake.

Nick had asked him how he was and how Maddie was settling in and he had assured them all that they were just fine and would be ready for anything that the Glade had to offer them.

Nick was glad to hear it even though Minho and Winston were still a bit cautious around the lanky blonde newcomer.

He then invited him to join them for breakfast seeing as how he was already awake to which Newt promptly agreed to.

With one last glance back at the Homestead where Maddie and the other Gladers were sleeping, Nick led the group of misfit boys through the Glade and over to their hut that they referred to as the dining hall.

"Bloody hell, looks like it's barely standing."

Newt remarked as he pressed his hand against the side of the wooden shack looking building making Winston and Minho glare at him while Nick just chuckled and led them inside.

"I'm sure when you all planned this place out that the design was much better than what we came up with."

He said as Newt paused for a moment before a slow smirk spread over his face.

"I do believe it was actually our dear friend Minho's idea to let the subjects build the Glade entirely from scratch. Everyone else was set on having it premade so it would withstand more and be in much better condition."

Minho's eyes widened as both Winston and Nick's heads turned around to face him so fast that Newt was sure they almost broke their necks.

"I didn't do it. I swear. I had nothing to do with it."

Minho said as he held up his hands in a mock surrender.

"Oh yes you did, Min. You were the one who had the problem with the subjects having it too easy. You wanted them to have, I believe the word you said, was an adventure."

Newt quipped as he stressed the last word drawling it with his elegant English accent.

Minho scoffed as Nick shook his head clearly having trouble believing what he was hearing.

All of them had built this place.

And they had planned it out before hand and now they couldn't even remember doing it?

That was a load of klunk if you asked him.

It seemed unfair that only Newt, Maddie, this guy named Tom and Gally got to remember everything.

Not even Minho who Newt claimed to be Maddie and his lover remembered either one of them.

Shrugging the comments off, he smiled and went back to listening to the newcomer about the stories before they were sent to the Glade.

-End of Flashback-

As Nick got up to greet the other Gladers as they made their way sleepily into the dining hall for breakfast, Minho and Winston were left alone with the newest greenie for the first time since he arrived.

"So, Newt….Who gave you the name Newt?"

Minho asked as Newt rolled his eyes and Winston smacked him in the shoulder making the boy let out a rather undignified sound of pain.

"We were all named after bloody heroes in history and science. I'm not sure who you were named after though. Apparently the directors couldn't think of what to do with you so they stuck you with some name that one of them saw in a bloody magazine."

Newt quipped making Minho's eyes narrow in a silent challenge.

"Is that so, Newtie? And who was Maddie named after if mine was so hard to do? She doesn't have a name that I remember from any scientist or famous person."

He argued making Newt chuckle and shake his head.

"That's a story for another day, I think. For now, let's just say, she and Gally have always been…. special."

He said rather ominously making Winston look at him strangely and Minho look like smoke was going to billow out of his ears at any second.

"Special my ass."

Minho muttered a bit too loudly making Newt's head snap towards him with an angry look.

"Don't you dare bloody start, Minho. You have no idea what you're talking about so don't ever suggest you know about Maddie or Gally until you actually do."

He bit out making Winston give a nervous laugh and Minho to smirk at him triumph at finally getting underneath the new greenie's skin.

"Whatever you say, Newton."

Minho said as Newt held the dark haired boy's unwavering stare.

There was a pause for a moment before Newt looked away and sighed heavily.

"Apparently this is going to be much more difficult than I thought."

He said to himself as Winston watched Minho jump up and practically skip off to his next assignment.

"Hey, Newt right?"

Winston said hesitantly to the new boy.

Newt's head popped up and he looked a little startled before he seemed to be squinting at him, studying Winston's features before his eyes lit up in some strange form of recognition.

"OH! Winny how are you, love? I had forgotten that you were here as well. It's a right shame that Min doesn't remember everything yet. I'm sure he will once we talk more about it."

He said making Winston reel back and give him an odd look at the strange nickname.

"Winny? I'm Winston, greenie. Let's keep it that way."

He said as Newt's face fell a bit at the boy's sharp tone.

Before he dropped his head and shook it running a hand through his messy blonde locks.

"I'm sorry. I keep forgetting that none of you remember us. Hopefully one day it'll all come back to you so you will know exactly what I mean."

He said giving the boy a wistful expression that made Winston quirk an eyebrow at him before shaking his own head and getting up to head off to work.

"Whatever you say, greenie. Look, go find Nick. He'll let you know what job you'll be getting. Everyone works within the Glade. It's rule number one around here. You'd do best to learn it."

He said as a small piece of advice to the newest member of the Glade before he gave a small wave and headed out the door leaving Newt alone in the large room to ponder what he'd said.

"Work eh? Apparently, the subjects are taking to the programs and procedures we established quite well."

He mused with a small smile before he too rose from his seat and headed out the door to find Maddie and her brother who was slowly recovering from his great ordeal.

With one last look around the Glade, he headed inside the Homestead to go see exactly what Gally remembered of their unusual and very important past.

It was key that the builder remembered as well as the others, how special exactly he and Maddie were to the rest of them.

Newt knew it was only a matter of time before the Gladers fully grasped the concept of things sometimes, having a more mysterious explanation than what can be explained.


End file.
